deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuya Mishima
At five years of age, Kazuya was thrown off a cliff by his father, who claims that his son is weak and will have to survive and climb back up if he is to be his true son as well as his successor. Kazuya survives the fall, and makes a deal with the devil in order to survive solely to murder his father. In the years prior to the events of the original Tekken, Kazuya enters martial arts tournaments all over the world, becoming an undefeated champion due to the Devil Gene within him, (only Paul Phoenix ever managed a draw with him). When the first King of Iron Fist Tournament is announced, Kazuya takes the opportunity to get back at him, setting the stage for the first game and emerges victorious. Kazuya then proceeds to throw Heihachi's broken body off the same cliff Heihachi threw Kazuya off many years ago, and smiles with his revenge completed. By the time of the second tournament, Kazuya has been the Mishima Zaibatsu's CEO for two years and engaged in much more evil actions beyond that of Heihachi Mishima. Around the same time, Kazuya hears the news that Heihachi is coming for him and to take back the Mishima Zabatsu. Kazuya announces the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 in order to lure his foes out for the pleasure of destroying them. During the tournament, Kazuya encounters a contender, Jun Kazama, and impregnates her with his son before leaving her to raise the child alone. Eventually, Heihachi makes it to the final round to face Kazuya and defeats him due to battle between the light in him, represented by Angel who was brought forth after his meeting with Jun Kazama, and the darkness within him, represented by Devil. As a last resort, Kazuya transforms into his Devil Form and continues the fight atop the roof of the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters, but Heihachi still emerges victorious due to his training to take back the Mishima Zabatsu. In retribution, Heihachi throws Kazuya's body into the mouth of a volcano and escapes on a helicopter as the volcano erupts. Shortly after his demise at Heihachi's hands, Kazuya is recovered by G Corporation, a cutting edge biotech firm and rival to the Mishima Zaibatsu. With help from the scientists, Kazuya slowly learns to control the power of the Devil Gene within him over the next twenty years, but as he begins preparing to take revenge and gain power, G Corporation is raided by Tekken forces on Heihachi's orders to acquire Kazuya's remains. Kazuya ambushes the Tekken Force and promptly defeats them, promising to come for Heihachi next. Around the same time, Kazuya learns of the existence of his son, Jin Kazama, and seeks to capture him with the intention of stealing Jin's devil power. Battle vs. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (by IceLoverMei) At the Netherealm, In the Krossroad Song: Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 - Main Menu Quan-Chi look at the Netherealm as Scorpion arrive. Quan-Chi: You have done well so far Scorpion. Our plan is growing and Shinnok power is increasing. All thank to your help. Scorpion: Don't think I'm gonna be in peace after this. My blood still hunger for when I finish Sub-Zero for the torment he done in killing my family and clan. Suddenly a portal appear from nowhere Quan-Chi: What is this? An Intruder? Kazuya appear out of the portal, With his battle gear ready. Quan-Chi: Army, Kill him. *Summon Skeletons to go after Kazuya* Kazuya: *Uppercut a Skeleton while tossing one at another and firing Devil Beam at the remaining ones.* Song: Tekken 5 - Finalizer Kazuya: Hehehe それは本当に最高ですか？ (Is that really the best you got?) Quan-Chi: Hmm, A very skilled warrior unlike any other. I guess I would have someone to your level kill you. Scorpion, I'll leave this one for you. *Head out in his portal* Scorpion: *Get in battle stance* Your soul will burn here in the Netherealm. Kazuya: *Get in battle stance* 私の魂は最悪だった (My soul been through worst.) They both charge at each other and clash fist. (Set song to 0:27) FIGHT Scorpion and Kazuya: *Throwing punches and kicks at each other, Doing major damages to them self and the area around them* Scorpion: *Jump back and perform a Teleport Punch* Kazuya: *Get hit* それはすべてあなたが持っていますか？ (Is that all you got?) *Perform Dragon Uppercut* Scorpion: GAHHHHH *Jump in the air and Remove mask, Blasting fire at Kazuya* Kazuya: *Block but get burned* GRRRRRR Scorpion: *Dash and perform painful combo attack, Ending with Flaming Backflip* Kazuya: GAHHH *Fall back and get up* 印象的 (Impressive) Scorpion: GET OVER HERE *Throw Kunai Spear at Kazuya* Kazuya: しかし、あなたはそれより優れている必要があります。(But you need to be better then that.) *Dodge Spear and grab it, Pulling Scorpion* Scorpion: GAAAAHHHHHH Kazuya: *Kick Scorpion in the air* 本当の力を見せてあげましょう。(Let me show you true power.) *Fire Devil Beam at Scorpion* Scorpion: RAAAAAAAAAAAA *Fall in the lava* Kazuya: Hmm, 哀れな相手。(Pitiful opponent.) *About to head out* Scorpion Kunai Spear fired at Kazuya, Scratching his arm. Kazuya: Gah! *Turn to the lava* Inferno Scorpion: *Appear out of the Lava* I will not die so easy. You cannot bring me down. Kazuya: Ha. 本当の挑戦。(A real challenge.) *Charging power* Song: Street Fighter X Tekken - Ogre Devil Kazuya: *Transform* AHAHAHAHA Devil Kazuya and Inferno Scorpion begin clashing punches once more, Doing more damages to the Netherealm. Inferno Scorpion: You cannot do more harm to me even with your power. My soul been growing to kill all foes and you will be no different. *Throw Kunai and blast fire at Kazuya* Devil Kazuya: *Knock Kunai out and Fly to dodge fire, Grabbing Scorpion and lift him up high in the air* Inferno Scorpion: GAAHHH! Devil Kazuya: あなたが最高のスキルを持っていても、それは今のところあなたを得ることができます。そして、あなたは私の時間を無駄にするだけです。(Even with you best skills, It can only get you so far. And you would just be a waste of my time.) Devil Kazuya spin Inferno Scorpion around at rapid speed before throwing him down and firing a power Devil Beam at him. Inferno Scorpion: NOOO!!!! *Get slammed to the ground and hit by the beam as an explosion on impact destroy a large part of the Netherealm ground as his body begin to burn to ashes* Devil Kazuya: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Fly away* 私はいつも勝つだろう。私がどこに行くかにかかわらず。(I will always win. No matter where I go.) Winner: Kazuya Mishima Expert's Opinion Despite Scorpion higher X-Factor in Defense, Speed and Power, Strength can only get him so far compare to Kazuya fighting. While Scorpion have been told to be good in his style of Hapkido over Mishima Karate, Kazuya make it up with what power he hold that are stronger then Scorpion, Mainly from his Devil Beam and Devil Form. The Kunai Spear might do good for him but can be dodge and counter easy and with Inferno Scorpion, A Boost of Strength won't do him much compare to Kazuya boost of everything else including Strength, Speed, Power and even having some move including the power of flight. In a matter of time, Even with Scorpion having a higher advantage to Kazuya, It won't be enough to what Kazuya can do. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Asian Warriors